


A Wish for Christmas

by Katef



Series: A Wish for Christmas [10]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Seasonal, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: The bullpen gets decorated, and Megan takes advantage!
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: A Wish for Christmas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Drabble Day - due 16 Dec - mistletoe prompt





	A Wish for Christmas

**Prompt: Mistletoe:**  


By the time the two men arrived in the bullpen later that morning, Blair was looking much more like his normally ebullient self, even though he was still a bit pale. The fact that he felt that he’d had a lucky reprieve from any possible adverse repercussions he might have expected from his tactless revelations the previous night buoyed him up no end. Not that he had any intention of giving up on his dream of finally winning Jim for himself, but for now he was happy just to be able to maintain the status quo. 

As for Jim, he was just glad to see his partner’s good spirits restored, and was determined not to rock the boat until the time was more favourable. Because he too had his own agenda regarding his guide, and once the sentinel had set his mind on achieving a particular goal, he was not to be dissuaded. Especially now; since having had his eyes opened, so to speak, as regards Blair’s feelings for him; he had deliberately scanned the younger man for clues, and the tell-tale whiffs of pheromones was all the proof he needed that Blair’s spontaneous outpouring was the real deal. 

As they crossed the room towards Jim’s desk, Blair gazed around him at the decorations that had been put up since his last visit. Megan and Rhonda had plainly been busy, and the bullpen looked cheerfully colourful with seasonal garlands, paper chains and baubles, plus plentiful sprigs of artificial holly and mistletoe placed strategically around the room. 

“Wow, it looks great, doesn’t it, Jim?” Blair said, his eyes alight with genuine glee. “It’s even better than last year, don’t you think?” 

In truth, Jim was more intent on studying his partner than the room, but he nodded in agreement anyway. “Yeah, gotta say it looks pretty good, Chief. I’m sure the guys and gals all appreciate it.” 

However, just then Megan herself breezed up to them, her face wreathed in smiles and her hand hiding something behind her back. 

“Hey, Sandy! How’re you doing, mate? Missed you yesterday!” she gushed, and then, whipping her hand out to reveal a sprig of mistletoe, she grabbed a bemused Blair and planted a big smacker of a kiss on his lips. 

Pulling back, and completely ignoring Jim’s affronted growl, she beamed at the blushing young man. 

“Compliments of the season, Sandy, love!” she said, patting his pink cheeks. “Might as well get the Christmas spirit going as soon as, don’t you think?” 

Chuckling himself now, as he knew that the Aussie inspector had a heart of gold even if Jim didn’t always appreciate it, Blair replied happily, “And the same to you, Megs. And the room looks great. I’m supposing it was yours and Rhonda’s hard work?” 

“Yes, it was, love, but well worth it! We wanted it to look good so’s everyone could enjoy a bit of the festive spirit – even Jimbo!” 

Despite himself, Jim had to offer her a wry grin. She meant well, he knew, and even though her tendency to smother his guide was irritating, he couldn’t fault her taste. 

“Thanks, I think!” he snarked, but with a laugh to take the sting out of his words. “But I agree with Sandburg. You’ve both done a fine job. 

“But I can see Simon’s just about to bellow, so we’d best get to our desks!” 

And sure enough, the stentorian, “Ellison, Sandburg, my office!” rang out loud and clear, so the two men exchanged a wry grin and headed off to do their captain’s bidding. 

Festive season or no, it was still business as usual in MCU.  



End file.
